LA CAJA DE PANDORA
by Mayka-Madrid
Summary: Relato corto basado en el capítulo cuarto de la segunda temporada, "El niño de papá"


**SHORT FIC HAMERON - "LA CAJA DE PANDORA"******

**No solía hacerlo. Ni ella ni nadie que conociera. Pero aquella mañana fue una excepción. Le llamó al despacho interrumpiendo una amena y escatológica charla con sus pupilos. El sonido del teléfono le permitió dejarles con la intriga. "Hola mamá…, disculpa, llámame luego…" Cuando colgó Allison preguntó extrañada "¿Era tu madre?". "No, era Angelina Jolie, yo la llamo mamá, le pone cachonda". ¿Es que pensaba que venía del Planeta Kriptón y había llegado al PPTH surcando los cielos embutido en un pijama azul y una absurda capa roja?. Y la S de Supercane zurcida en la pechera…¡¡¡no te fastidia!!!...Tenía padre y madre como todo el mundo. Podía haber dado la callada por respuesta. Haber hecho un homenaje a Darwin y decir lo que ya se sabía y sólo algunos se empeñaban en refutar, que descendía del mono o del árbol, como el resto de los de su especie. Pero no. Sin inmutarse se explayó y les confesó que papá y mamá se iban a dar un breve garbeo por New Jersey. Aterrizaban en Newark de camino a Europa.¡¡¡ En qué mala hora se decidió a mostrar atisbos de sociabilidad !!! Como siempre, despertó la curiosidad de todos. Curiosidad y ciertos recelos. Supieron que la cita concertada la noche antes con Wilson fue un pretexto para evitar el encuentro. La excusa perfecta para no tener que mostrarse como un ser humano a los ojos del resto de los mortales. Sus amigos y empleados tejieron hilos y ampliaron el espectro de la cena, como si fuera la panacea, el antibiótico mágico que curara el alma insondable de aquel hombre tan contradictorio. Alguien tan singular no podía tener unos buenos padres y había que comprobarlo de viva voz y con los propios ojos, en una tarea tan excitante y ardua como descifrar la sonrisa de La Gioconda.**

El paciente empeoraba, gracias a Dios o al mismísimo Diablo, y como un sarcasmo le impediría acudir a esa función de guiñoles manejados por instintos malsanos. Por eso estaba en la oficina cuando les vio entrar. John y Blythe parecían la pareja americana convencional. Clase media de buena apariencia y modales serenos. Tanto como la conversación con el hijo. Gregory midió muy mucho la cordialidad, besó a su madre y obvió por completo siquiera estrechar la mano del cabeza de familia. ¿Para qué rendir honores a alguien que odiaba?. Para esa labor ya estaba el ejército, donde ganó las medallas que luego se dedicaba a perder en la intimidad del hogar. Mal disimuló. Saltaba a la vista que no quería verles. Blythe se lo dijo a la cara. ¡¡¡Por Dios mamá, cómo puedes pensar eso!!!, se oyó contestar apurado por su grado de hipocresía. "Tengo un paciente muriéndose" se justificó para escabullirse. "¿Estás a dieta hasta que se muera?", replicó John con un argumento incontestable. Tenía esa rara habilidad para dejar a sus contrincantes dialécticos sin palabras. No habría cena pero no podía negarles un receso en la cafetería. Aunque fuera tomar un puñetero sándwich reseco.

En aquel momento Cameron se disponía a atravesar la puerta acristalada del despacho. Se queda parada al ver que había visita, temiendo hacer algo inapropiado. Su jefe la mira fijamente y pregunta "¿Sí?", "Nada, que el paciente está listo para la cirugía". "Gracias". Después de una décima de segundo decide entrar y presentarse. Por pura y simple educación. "Hola, soy Allison Cameron, trabajo con su hijo". John House responde con otra frase adecuada pero imposible, "Greg nos ha hablado mucho de usted". El gesto de ella lo dice todo. "¿Ah sí?". El nefrólogo baja la cabeza, casi abochornado. ¡¡¡Qué cagada!!!. "¿Nueva eh?", continúa con los lugares comunes, tratándolo como si fuese un chiquillo. "No…sólo crédula", contesta con la esperanza de haber cortado por lo sano. Blythe quiere corresponder a la amabilidad de la joven. "Íbamos a comer algo en la cafetería ¿Quiere acompañarnos?". El gesto de House la hace comprender que debe desaparecer de escena. Le bastó una sonrisa forzada para suplicar. Se hubiera arrodillado para implorar una respuesta negativa pero no hizo falta."No gracias…No pasan mucho tiempo con su hijo, quizá en otra ocasión". Le mira con una sonrisa certera, en un diálogo tan sordo como elocuente, "Está bien Greg, por ésta te libras, no seré yo quien siga tirando de la cuerda", parece decir.

No obstante no puede evitar observarles discretamente desde la puerta de la cafetería durante unos segundos. "No hablan de nada", aseguró Foreman que también la acompañaba. De nada y de todo. "¿Qué haces aparte de trabajar?". "No mucho". "Siempre dices lo mismo", se quejó el hombre. "Siempre es así". También respiraba y cojeaba a diario pero se olvidó de señalarlo. "¿Alguna mujer?".¿Se descolgaba con un interrogatorio al estilo militar? ¿Ahora debería rendir cuentas de sus conquistas pagadas?. Por eso hizo un símil. "Una moto nueva, la habrás visto al entrar, es naranja con un tubo de escape enorme". Al fin y al cabo también se monta, se quedó con ganas de decirle. "¿La del aparcamiento de discapacitados?" curioseó John, como si quisiera hurgar innecesariamente en heridas vanas para llegarle al corazón. "Parece una mierda pero me gusta", arguyó. Sin aclarar que ese dictamen podía aplicarse tanto a su moto como a su vida. El Sr. House insistió, "la última vez aún tenías dos piernas". La última vez…La última vez que nos vimos debió decir. También sabía callar a tiempo cuando el sonido de las palabras podía cortar algo más que el aire. "Ahora son tres", sonrió en falsete mientras mostraba su bastón. Tres, mal que le pese. Son tres, mal que les pese. El militar concluyó su diagnóstico certero, hiriendo casi de muerte aun sin querer, ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que no sabes la suerte que tienes". Se marcha al baño y el doctor se queda con su madre que, como siempre, intenta mediar, "Sólo intentaba ayudarte". "No necesito ayuda", protesta fastidiado elevando el tono."Claro. Eres perfecto tal y como eres", sentenció la mujer acariciándole el antebrazo en un gesto de dulzura sincera. Sonrió. Se trataba de eso. Y su madre había dado en el clavo. Porque no había nada más perfecto que la imperfección.

Estaba recostado en su chaise longue con la PSP en marcha, cuando Cameron volvió para mantenerle al tanto de los pocos progresos del enfermo. "Gracias…". Ella se marchaba pero él no había terminado la frase"….por no comer…". "No era de mi incumbencia". Asiente, está de acuerdo. Pero con la invitación de la madre ella tenía abiertas las puertas del cielo y optó por quedarse en el purgatorio de la duda. Cree que le debe una explicación, pero no sabe si para ella o él mismo. "Parecen agradables y lo son. Casi medio siglo casados. Un solo hijo". Su mayor decepción. Nunca se cumplen las expectativas. O quizá es que los padres vuelan demasiado alto y los hijos gustan de planear a ras de suelo más de lo que debieran. "Mi madre muy normal, mi padre como tú. Incapaz de mentir". Un defecto que en los padres se convierte en cualidad. Ya lo había dicho con sorna al referirse al enfermo al que trataba. "Los padres nos mienten porque nos quieren". Ahora debería añadir, "Menos el mío que no conoce ni las mentiras piadosas. Las que yo necesito de vez en cuando. O las que se dicen para dejar de lado verdades que ofenden por obvias". Pero prefiere no decir nada. Para qué hablar si su azulada mirada lo dice todo, pudoroso se escuda en su consola y sólo se atreve a mirarla afable al final en un agradecimiento callado e infinito. Allison tampoco replica. Ya no necesita ni quiere saber más de lo que quiera desvelarle porque por una vez se muestra delicado y vulnerable. Un primer paso. Tan tímido como significativo. Y él se queda tranquilo porque, en ese momento, descubre con certeza que ella estará dispuesta a desterrar los fantasmas y a abrir con llave de oro la caja de Pandora de su corazón malherido.

**FIN**


End file.
